


Hold Me

by debbie_sherlockfan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, More angst, Multi, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Promises, Teen Mycroft Holmes/Teen Greg Lestrade, Warnings May Change, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbie_sherlockfan/pseuds/debbie_sherlockfan
Summary: There were times where Mycroft wished he could have said those two words and finally feel safe, in his lover's arms, but he wasn't always there
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Greg Lestrade's Wife, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Kudos: 24





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really short, but I'll update the first chapter as soon as I can!

PROLOGUE

_“We were just kids, Mycroft”_

_“Yet you told me you loved me”_

_The tears that were falling off his face couldn’t be hidden, even as he tried to look away and grab a handkerchief._

_“You love her, don’t you?” he asked, looking at the man he was so madly in love with, but who now loved another. “Please don’t be ridiculous” “Just tell me the truth, Gregory” he hissed, getting up from the armchair to stand in front of him, trying to make himself look strong and superior, even if inside he just wanted to whisper those same old words and crawl into those familiar arms “Please… It is all I ask of you…” He mumbled, his voice starting to break as the tears threatened to fall down his cheeks “If you don’t love me anymore, tell me, and I will let you go” he said as a sigh escaped his lips._

_“I will never stop loving you, Mycroft Holmes” the man told, getting up from his chair and standing in front of him, looking him in the eyes before walking away._

_“I hope that one day you can live up to the promise you made me” he told, making the other man turn around “That we would live in a small flat… Just the two of us and a cat… And that you would help me rule the world…” he said, sighing softly as he just rolled his eyes and walked away, slamming the door behind him._


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds comfort in Greg's arms for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first proper chapter, I hope you all like it!

_CHAPTER I_

_“Why do you smoke so much?” a 15 year old Mycroft asked, glancing over at Greg, who had just turned 16._

_“What do you mean?” he asked, looking over at him “Is it because you want some?”_

-oOo-

_Mycroft wasn’t one to turn to others for help, but this day he had reached his limit, his mind racing as he ran to Greg’s house, the tears falling down his cheeks. When he got there and knocked on the door, he was immediately greeted by Greg, who frowned when he saw the boy in that state, only to get more surprised when he said those words for the first time._

_“Hold me…” he whispered, looking at him through tear-stained eyes, his blue eyes looking like the most beautiful storm Greg had ever seen, but what surprised the boy even more was when he heard Mycroft say please for the first time._

_Greg knew that that was not the last time he’d have to hold Mycroft, so he finally had a shoulder to cry on, but that was when he decided he would also love and care for the boy, no matter what happened._

_“G-gregory…” he sobbed, gripping his shirt tightly “I can’t take it anymore… They… They… They keep talking… I don’t want it…” he mumbled, and Greg immediately knew what he was talking about, his family._

_They met when they were pretty young, and since Greg first laid eyes on him, he knew the boy was going through a lot. Mycroft had always been a chubby child, but after a rare summer break, where they didn’t see each other, Greg was absolutely surprised when he went back to school and saw that Mycroft had gotten taller, and slimmer, and somehow, absolutely gorgeous._

_Of course, Greg would ignore that he was attracted to Mycroft, because, after all, he was his best friend, and he had just gotten a date with the prettiest girl in the whole school, so it was probably something silly his brain had come up with._

_But even after two years of girlfriends, he was still attracted to the redhead boy whose face was filled with freckles, and not that his mind didn’t provide him with great images of the rest of his freckle covered body, but those were only for when he was alone with his thoughts._

_But what he didn’t know, and no one ever told him, was what happened in that summer, and he knew that it was best if he never really asked about it, and neither did he know about what Mycroft’s family told him, what made him start sneaking up into his room almost every night just to cry in his arms, only to disappear before the sunrise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work please leave kudos and comments, so I know if I should continue this story!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work please leave kudos and comments, so I know if I should continue this story! <3


End file.
